Even If I'm Gone
by complex-yet-simple
Summary: OneShot. Tommy visits Laurel and Oliver for the first time a few months after the Undertaking.


**Even If I'm Gone**

Free.

That one word sums up everything I am right now. All the pain, regret, fear, and anger that I used to carry are now gone. I feel absolutely free.

Of course, I'm dead now, which is probably why I feel quite untethered and unburdened.

Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Tommy Merlyn.

Son of Malcolm Merlyn of Merlyn Industries, who apparently is also the Dark Archer who masterminded the destruction of the Glades. Half of it, anyway. But still caused the death of hundreds of innocent people.

Former boyfriend of Atty. Laurel Lance, whom, let me just say for the record, I do not regret saving in exchange for my own life. Why, you ask? It's simple really. I love her.

And also, best friend of Oliver Queen. You may think that I'm lying about that because of the 'he slept with the love of my life' thing, but I still consider him my best friend. He's my brother in every way that counts. I guess you can say that dying does put things in perspective.

Oliver is The Hood, the vigilante archer of Starling City, whom I recently found out arrowed himself to get to my father, and lied to me afterwards. The idiot. But I can appreciate the sentiment behind him telling me that piece of untruth. I was dying and he simply wanted me to have that one last comforting thought. As I said earlier, death puts things in perspective.

Come to think of it, where is my Dad? Note to self: ask around if they've seen my psycho father... maybe at the lower levels.

Anyway, time in this plane apparently moves faster. I'm still trying to adapt with my new "state of being" as it is, but I've always been a quick study. And I think it's time to see how the two have been doing...

* * *

The first one I think about visiting is of course, my Laurel.

I feel a twinge in my heart when I see her. She looks absolutely breathtaking. God, I've missed her so much!

But first things first, where am I?

Hmmm... If I'm not mistaken, this is where the District Attorney works. Ah, so she's now working for the DA then. I feel a surge of pride wash over me. That's my girl!

As usual, she's entirely focused on the document that she's reading. I can, however, watch her all day just doing this. And that's exactly what I do for the next several minutes. I badly want to reach out and embrace her even though I know it would be futile.

One of the things I love about her is her commitment to her job. I know she loves being a lawyer and being able to help other people. And I just stand there staring at her while she works.

Her phone then rings. "Hey, Dad."

Ah, Detective Lance.

"Of course, I can meet you for lunch. We've been having our Wednesday lunch dates for the past three months, Dad, you really don't have to call anymore. Plus, I just saw you last night." She rolls her eyes but her lips curve upwards in a fond smile.

"I'll see you soon, Dad."

I smile as it seems that she and her father have patched up their relationship. Good for them both. I feel good knowing that her father is there to support her.

And I go back to watching her.

Oh wait, I need to know when this actually is... Ah, newspaper! Perfect!

Before I could even check out the date, the headline jumps out at me: "Another Vigilante Wanna-be Caught, But Where Is The Real Hood?"

Where is the real hood? Is Oliver missing? Or has he stopped being The Hood? Or... God forbid, did something to happen to him?

As I was thinking about Oliver, I was transported to another place.

* * *

Dammit, I really didn't want to leave Laurel yet!

Now, where the heck am I? One second I was thinking about Oliver and the next, I'm in the middle of a... forest? Oh! Oliver! Dammit! He must've bolted after the whole me dying and him failing to stop the Undertaking. Jeez!

Where exactly is this, I wonder. And where is that Oliver?

Ah, there he is. I see him sitting atop a rock, just staring at something in the distance. Hmmm, brooding again. Maybe thinking about life's mysteries or maybe reminiscing about our clubbing days, or heck, maybe he's thinking of what to each for dinner later. That guy broods about everything, I swear.

I decide to sit next to him and start talking even though I know he can't hear me. Hopefully, some of what I will say will be etched in his subconscious.

"Ah, buddy, I wish you won't do this to yourself. It's not your fault, I chose to go to CNRI and check on Laurel. I knew the risks. I was just an unlucky bastard to not be able to get out of that building alive. You know you have to go back though. Think about Laurel. Think about Thea. Think about the city.

I know I haven't been the most supportive best friend regarding you being the vigilante. But seeing as my father was behind the massacre of hundreds of people from the Glades and you were the only one there to stop him, I understand that you were trying to save the city. You're a good guy, Oliver. And I know that a lot of people need you now. You have to go back.

Dammit! I really wish I can kick your stubborn ass right now!"

All of a sudden, Oliver tenses beside me and stands up.

I look around. What's happening? Is it a lion? A bear?

Oliver suddenly walks away and climbs up a tree. A freaking tree! And he does it as easily as if there was a ladder there! Oh right, he's The Hood... Ugh, someone should really change that moniker.

I turn towards the direction where he's intently looking at. There. I see the blonde woman that I sometimes see at Verdant and... is that Oliver's bodyguard?

Huh. Interesting.

It seems as if they are having a serious problem as the blonde was standing very, very still and looking very pale and scared. The bodyguard, Diggle, I think is his name, was crouching and looking at something at the blonde's foot. Might as well go to them, they won't see me anyway.

"Felicity, don't move your foot, okay?" Diggle says.

Ah yes, Felicity, that's her name.

"You don't have to tell me that twice, Dig. I don't really want to be blown to bits. I mean I'm very partial with my body parts and I much like the idea of staying in one piece."

Upon closer inspection, I can clearly see that she is stepping on what I think is a landmine. Oh dear God!

"Hey Dig..." She says quietly and I can see the defeated look in her eyes. "You should go."

What? What is she saying?

"What, Felicity? I can't leave you here. I won't leave you here."

"What if the landmine explodes, Dig? What then? The two of us die? No, we can't have that. You need to go and find Oliver and bring him back to Starling City. We both know that a lot of people need him now. Heck, they might not know it, but the whole city needs him."

"That's not an option, Felicity. Now just stop talking nonsense and let me think of something." I can almost see the different scenarios going through Diggle's mind.

I look towards Oliver's "hiding place" and I can practically see him vibrate with tension. I shout at him, "Do something, Oliver!"

As soon as the words come out of my mouth, he says loudly, "Felicity, don't move. I'm going to swing towards you, hold up your arms and I'll catch you. And hopefully, we can get away from the blast of the landmine. Diggle, be prepared to run."

"Oliver." The blonde looked at Oliver as if she can't believe that Oliver was there. She suddenly looks as if a large weight has been lifted off her. Now, I'm really curious about this woman and why she took on the enormous task of trying to bring Oliver back. Hey, I know firsthand how stubborn that guy is.

"Ok, here I go." Oliver says.

I watch as several things happen quickly. Oliver swings from the tree towards Felicity. Felicity reaches out her arms and Oliver catches her around the waist. The momentum carries them both away from the explosive while Diggle starts to run. The landmine explodes as soon as Felicity's foot is removed and the blast throws the three of them to the ground.

And what a position for the blonde and my best friend! Felicity is on her back on the ground while Oliver is on top of her... in between her legs. Her left hand is on his naked back. If I were only alive, I would have whistled at them.

"Oliver, you're sweaty." Felicity says.

And I just crack up at that. She was just in a very dangerous situation a few minutes ago and that was the first thing she says. I'm starting to like her very much. She's unlike other women whom Oliver and I are, let's just say, accustomed to.

Oliver gets up and holds a hand out to Felicity to help her stand.

"Diggle, Felicity, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

And just like that, Felicity's temper explodes.

"No, Oliver, it's you who shouldn't be here. I've been tracking you since you left. You know, I get it, we get it. You're hurting. You need time and you need space from everything that's happened. But damn it, what happened wasn't your fault, Oliver! You have to get that through your thick head! Tommy's death wasn't your fault. And the Glades wasn't your fault. We did the best we could. It's been five months and you left behind a lot of people who needs you!

You left Thea, who really needs her big brother now more than ever. You left your mom... I know that she was involved in the Undertaking, but she did try, Oliver, and now she's alone without any support from her family. You left QC which right now is on the verge of either shutting down or being taken over. You left Diggle, who may I remind you, was just shot five months ago and also, you may have forgotten that you made a promise to him to get Deadshot. And- and you left me. I thought we were starting to become a team. I thought we were starting to become friends. Friends do not abandon each other, Oliver! Friends stick together whatever happens, help each other, and support each other. So Diggle and I are here to bring you home and we're not asking for your permission."

I can't help but nod my head throughout that long speech. I really want to thank her and hug her because she said everything that I wanted to tell him.

Oliver just looks at her. But I've known him since we were little and I can see that flicker of hope that he's desperately trying to hide.

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Okay?" Felicity asks, wide-eyed.

Oliver just nods and I see Diggle and Felicity give a relieved sigh and grin at each other.

"Wow! That was easier than I thought. Not that almost being blown to bits was easy. Though I'm really not complaining on how I was rescued. I mean really, you're just walking around here shirtless. Is that the norm here... to just walk around shirtless? Anyway, I had imagined that I was going to have to tie you up to make you more agreeable. I mean you know, take you by force. Oh my God, somebody shut me up now!"

I really can't but laugh at that. She really is something else. I hear Diggle chuckle and I see Oliver look at her amusedly, shaking his head at her rambling.

Oliver then simply takes her hand and leads her away with Diggle following them behind.

* * *

Even if I'm gone, I think Laurel and Oliver will be okay. They will get there eventually.

Laurel has always been a strong woman and I find comfort in the knowledge that she and her father are now okay. I know that the elder Lance would always protect her.

Oliver, on the other hand, has those two people who will always bring him back. And from what I've seen, they do make a great team. Though, I do wonder about that blonde woman. There's just something there. If Oliver and Laurel are not together anymore though...

I wonder if I can convince whoever's in charge to let me play cupid. In the meantime, I'll just wait and continue to watch them. They do say that the best relationships come from friendship.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not sure whether Oliver did promise Dig that he'd help him take down Deadshot or I got that from the numerous fanfic I've read. But I'm going with it since this is my fic. That's all! I'll love you forever if you leave me a review...**


End file.
